What we do
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Bosco is just hanging around. Literally


Author's note:

Hey everyone, I was going through some of my old stories and noticed that some of them have no reviews. I would REALLY like for you to check them out and reviews. I've been reading and reviewing as well. So give them a look. Thanks!

What we do:

Officer Boscorelli was in an precarious predictament.

As he Swayed in the breeze, Bosco Had to smirk to himself. Here he was, clinging to a ledge on the outside of a building, probable multiple cracked ribs, a possible broken wrist, and aching to just let go. But he was too terrified to.

'oh man. Why didn't I listen to Faith when she told me not to just barge in. Man, When I get my hands on that guy; I am going to hurt him. Fucker broke my ribs and my wrist.' Bosco winced as he tried to take a couple deep breaths.

"BOSCO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? ANSWER ME!" He looked up and saw Faith leaning out the window. He grimaced as he tried to pull himself up to the window and failed miserably.

"Bosco! Don't try to pull yourself up. Fire dept. is on it's way. They will help you." They could already hear the sirens in the air. Bosco whimpered.

"Faith, I can feel myself slipping a little. It's hard to hold on. Bastard broke my wrist. Faith, Please don't let me fall. Faith, I'm scared."

Faith stayed there talking to him. After a few minutes, She was gone and Doherty and Bobby both appeared in the window.

"Hey Bosco. How are you feeling? Faith how long has he been hanging there?" Kim was getting the necessary instruments out, Jimmy had gone to get the lines and rigging. Bobby was trying to gauge Bosco's condition from where he was.

"I think that bastard broke a few ribs. My wrist. Broken I think. Bobby, I'm slipping."

Bobby Nodded and called to Jimmy.

" up. I don't think that he can hold on much longer, he's slipping and I can tell he's getting drowsy. He's going into shock. He's going to fall if he don't get him up." Jimmy nodded and spoke into his radio.

"Cap, I can not get to Bosco from here. We are going to have to set up on the roof and scale down. I'll be ready to go in 10 minutes." He told them and hurried to the roof. Bobby remained at the window.

"Bosco! Jimmy will be down there in a few minutes to get you ok? How are you feeling?" Bobby could see that Bosco was having some trouble breathing.

"I can't really breathe Bobby. I want to let go so badly. The pain Bobby. AAAAHHHHH!"

"BOSCO! HOLD ON DAMNIT. JIMMY! We gotta get Bosco up here NOW! He's slipping and there's nothing under him but freefall. He can not hold on any longer. HURRY UP!"

"10-4, Copy that. Starting to drop down now."

There was nothing for Bobby and Kim to do but wait. Sully and Davis had come up and were talking to Faith. When they were getting ready to leave, They took the prisoner, 'accidently' banging his head on the door frame, ignoring his curses and screaming that he was going to sue them all and he wanted their badge numbers.

**Meanwhile**

Jimmy was dropping quickly. His estimate was that he would come to stop just beside Bosco. As he got closer, He could see that Bos was really having trouble breathing. He could see his wrist was black and blue with a few splinters of White. As he approached, He called to Bobby.

"Hey! Bobby, No way we can pass him through the window... Gonna have to take him to the roof, Work on him there." Bobby waved to show he understood and they gathered their stuff together and took to the stairs 2 at a time, as fast as they could go.

Jimmy dropped down directly next to Bosco. He spoke softly to Bosco, to avoid scaring him.

"Bosco. It's allright. I am here. Going to take you up in a minute. Let's get this belt around your waist now." Bosco was reduced to whimpering. Jimmy put the belt around him and secured him to the line with himself.

"Jimmy, I don't feel so good right now. It hurts so bad to hold on. I just want to let go. I'm so scared, It's so hard to breathe. So hard to breathe."

"Bosco. It's ok man. You can let go of the ledge now. I got ya." Bosco suddenly let go, slumped against him and Jimmy reached for his radio.

"Ok boys. Get us up NOW. Bosco is going into shock and he just passed out on me. GET US UP NOW! We ain't got time to waste."

Never had Jimmy experienced a pull up to the roof pass so quickly. The whole time he kept trying to rouse Bosco, with no success. Finally he crested the roof. He immediately felt hands grabbing him and Bosco.

"Lay him down here. On the backboard. Kim, get his pressure. Jimmy, How long ago did he pass out? Splint that wrist. He's in shock. I'll check his ribs."

They worked quickly on Bosco. He looked so young and vulnerable laying there on the backboard. They were strapping him in for the journey down to the ambulance, when he suddenly woke up and started gagging and thrashing.

"Whoa! BOSCO calm down! Bosco, BOSCO!" The paramedics weren't having any luck calming Bos down. Finally Bobby got on the phone and requested a tranquilizer. The hospital consented and Bobby got out a vial and a needle. When Bosco saw the needle, the thrashing intensified. Bobby couldn't get a grip on his arm. Jimmy stepped in.

"Wait. Bobby Wait! Let me try something." Bobby nodded and backed up a little. Jimmy took off his helmet and took Bosco's hand.

"Bosco. Bos, You need to calm down. I know you're scared of letting go, But you need to for now. We have you now Bosco, We aren't going to let anything happen to you. I will be here to watch out for you. Let go Bosco. I'll stay here." Bosco continued to struggle, although less intensely, Jimmy stayed where he was, holding Bosco's hand.

"Ssshh. Bosco, sshhh. It's ok. Ssshh" Jimmy started rubbing his head gently with his thumb. Instantly Bosco started relaxing, finally drifting off into a slumber. Bobby smiled and disposed of the needle and vial.

"Thanks Jimmy. He's relaxed. Let's get him out of here and to the bus! Someone grab the gear!" They hurried down the stairs and put him in the Ambulance and sped off to the hospital.

When they got there, They rolled Bosco into the ER. Jimmy was following anxious to know how he was. He and the others sat around the waiting room for word about Bosco.

"Jimmy. Where did you learn that? Not that I am complaining about it. You helped immensely. Thank you." Jimmy smiled.

"He was having a panic attack on that ledge. I recognized it. I've had a few of them before, so I tried what worked for me." Bobby smiled.

"Well you helped us today. Cap wants us all back at the station." Jimmy nodded and walked out to join the rest for the drive back to the station.

The first thing that Bosco was aware of when he awoke a couple days later, was the fact that his ribs hurt like hell and that his wrist was in a cast, which was spotted with blood. He moved slightly and was rewarded with a flash of pain. He let a breath out in a slow steady stream.

"Hey Bosco! You're awake! Kim get the doctor. How are you?" Bosco nodded.

"I feel like hell. My ribs hurt, and I guess I DID break my wrist. When I get my hands on that sonofabitch, I am going to hurt him. How are you guys?" They talked for a few minutes, before the doctor came in and shooed everyone out.

While they were waiting, Jimmy Showed up.

"Hey Jimmy, Why you here? Isn't it your day off and where's Joey?"

"Joey is with Kim at the moment, I asked if she could take him. I wanted to talk to Bosco about something, and also see how he was feeling." Bobby nodded in understanding. Jimmy and Bosco grew up together and were really close like brothers. The doctor came out and Bobby stood up.

"How is he?"

"Mr. Boscorelli will make a complete recovery. His ribs are bruised and his wrist will require physical therapy, but he's good. We'll keep him another day and then we'll release him. You can see him again if you like."

"Thank you Dr. Jimmy, you go ahead, I'm going to wait for Kim, and joey." Jimmy nodded and walked into the room.

"Hey Bosco! Doc said you are going to be outta here tomorrow. I'm glad you are alright! How you feeling?" Bosco smiled.

"Like I can kick your ass up and down the court. I'll doing ok. Hurts but I will live. Hey Jimmy, I never got to thank you Man. For what you did. Thanks." Jimmy nodded.

"Returning the favor Boz. Remember when I got shot? You never left my side and you helped me just like I helped you. It's what we do."

They stayed together in that room, Bosco laying in the bed, and Jimmy sitting at the foot. Just taking in each other's presence. Best Friends, Brothers.


End file.
